My Dear King!
by All Things Italian
Summary: AU; It was all kind of like a dream. I mean, to wake up in a foreign place, on a big soft bed, in a huge castle! And to meet the eyes of the man that will love you more than ever. PruIta.


A/N: Hey all! Dmitrii here with a new fanfic! 0w0 Soooo, I'm sorry I haven't been updating on I'm Dead, But Feel Warm, but I will get to it! I promise! Just...Gimme me a bit more time, pwease? ;;w;;

But anyways! Yeah! I just made a new fanfic! (Doesn't mean I'll give up on my other one~ I'll continue it! Promise!) The idea just came to mind, and I really couldn't push it away! I really hope you all like it. 0w0

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! IF I DID, MY CAT WOULD BE A COUNTRY IN IT**.

Pairing(s): PruIta  
>Rated: T for language, possible M if you lovely fangirls(Or fanboys?) would really like some sexytimez between Prussia and Italy in future chapters. .w.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Nonno!" There were shrieks and screams and blood staining the ground..<em>

_Splat. Splat. Splat._

_It suddenly got quiet; only a small chuckle could be heard._

_Two little boys, very young and very small, stood in front of the man called 'nonno'. Tears poured from their now bloodshot eyes._

_"Nonno..."_

_"Shh, I'll see you two soon...Don't cry...I promise, when I see you boys again, we can race our horses again...And play games again...Yes, doesn't that sound fun? You just got to wait for nonno...Because nonno is getting old...I love you both. So much. Don't forget that."_

_Blood suddenly flowed out of the body slowly. Very slowly. As if there wasn't any more left._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Eyes closed, as if they were about to enter a deep slumber._

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

_"...Nonno?"_

_No answer._

_"Nonno?"  
><em>

_Still no answer.  
><em>

_"NONNO!"_

Feliciano Vargas jolted up from bed. His body trembled, beads of sweat rolled down his face.

It was a dream, just a dream. Something like that couldn't happen to him again. Not now, and not ever.

At least he hoped that wouldn't happen to him again.

Feliciano sighed as he kicked the blanket off his naked body. He stretched and yawned loudly. The sun was shining really bright today; it was so beautiful outside right now. The Kingdom seemed really cheerful and happy.

The Holy Kingdom. That's the Kingdom he lives in is called. Then there's all the other Kingdoms; The Golden Kingdom, The Northern Kingdom, The Southern Kingdom, The Magic Kingdom... There are so many now, though, the brunette can't remember all of them.

He was Italian as well. Italian, French, Dutch and all of those are what they call your 'Tongue'. You know someone's Tongue by knowing what Section of their kingdom their ancestors were from. For example, Feliciano's ancestors were from The Holy Kingdom, from the Section, 'Italy'. Therefore, his Tongue is Italian. Most of the time, people who have a different Tongue than you, also speak a different language than you.

Not too difficult to understand, correct? It was harder to understand when this all started. Before, it was all just Sections; until someone decided to rule over more than one Section, and call it their Kingdom.

"I wonder how my _fratellos _are doing today?" Feliciano asked no one. He placed both his feet on the cold wooden floor, stood up, and walked towards his window.

He didn't care if someone saw his naked body, he really didn't care at all. Feliciano smiled softly as he looked around at all the beauty his Kingdom had, and he grinned when he glanced at the large castle surrounded by tall, brick walls.

The castle, of course, was owned by the ruler of The Holy Kingdom. And the ruler is none other than Prince Lovino Vargas. Another prince lived there too, Lovino's  
>youngest brother, Prince Sebastiano Vargas.<p>

And those two? Just so happen to be Feliciano's older, and younger brother.

Feliciano's full name is Prince Feliciano Veneziano Vargas of the Northern Section of Italy, second born grandson of Leonardo Vargas, also known as The Great King of the Section of Italy.

Now, it's just too bad Feliciano isn't ever going to be on the throne.

Looking out the window for a few more seconds, the Italian turned around and walked towards his dresser. On top of it, were the the clothes he picked out last night to wear this morning.

Feliciano grabbed his long sleeved, white blouse, buttoning it all the way up to the collar. He then put on his faded, dark green vest, buttoning that as well. Giggling slightly, the redhead finally put on his faded, dark brown shorts that went perfectly above his knees; he was glad he didn't forget to put them on, like he's done so many times before

Sliding on his socks that covered his shins, and slipping his feet into his worn out shoes, he walked out of his small home.

Feliciano left the castle as a young boy; never wanting to be an heir to the throne. He didn't want power. He wouldn't know what to do, if he did have power. He was afraid of what would happen if he did have all that power.

Get poisoned by someone from another Kingdom? Yup. That would happen.

Have someone hire an assassin to stab him a hundred times? That would happen too.

War?

That, of course, would most certainly happen.

It was alright with Feliciano to be kicked out of the castle like that.

Well, not really _kicked_, more like _thrown_...

But, Feliciano didn't mind that at all! As long as he didn't have all that power! Although, what he never understood was...

Ever since the day he left the castle, it was like nobody knew Leonardo Vargas had three grandsons. It was always just Prince Lovino and Prince Sebastiano. It was as if Feliciano never existed.

But, alas...He doesn't mind that. He wouldn't want everyone treating him like royalty, and only befriending him because he has money.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano!"<p>

Feliciano turned his head when he heard his name, grinning when he saw a couple of women walking towards him.

"Oh, my boy, you look real handsome today!" One of they women said, patting his head, running her fingers through his auburn locks.

Grinning at her, Feliciano giggled. "_Grazie, _Miss Gallardo! And you look real pretty today! You all look really pretty today! As always~"

All the women giggled at Feliciano's nice comment; all of them pinching his cheeks and patting his head. Feliciano just giggled at them back. He always got attention by older women, because he was apparently "The cutest" and "The son they've always wanted".

Eventually, the women stopped with their cheek pinching, head patting, and cuddling of Feliciano. Handing him a small bag of candy, they had to bid farewell.

Waving his hand at them, Feliciano turned around happily and continued with his walk. Not really going anywhere in particular.

The people of his Kingdom were just so kind! They're all really nice people! They are always willing to help, and they really helped Feliciano a lot. The women he just met up with? When Feliciano left the castle, all of those women practically raised him! And they were real young when they were taking care of him too!

He remebers it like it was just yesterday: Eight year old him, and a room full of twenty year old women cooing at him.

Just eight years old, and he already had the older ladies loving on him.

Giggling at the thought of that, Feliciano reached his hand into his bag of candy, pulling one out and popping one into his mouth.

"Mm~ Yummy!" The candy was just so sweet and delicious, the Italian couldn't help but pop three more into his mouth.

When the candies melted in his mouth, Feliciano stopped in his tracks and looked down into his bag.

"I think I've eaten enough for now...I haven't even eaten breakfast yet-AH!"

And Feliciano felt a large hand grasp his shoulder tightly, painfully, and pull him into a dark alley. His face was roughly pressed against a wall, and his hands were held together tightly by someone; a man.

"L-Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me! Please, just let me go...!" Feliciano pleaded, struggling in the man's grip. His vision was blurred by tears, and seconds later, they were running down his cheeks. He was crying, scared, just so afraid! He was just so weak!

"Don't worry, I'll let you go," The Italian could feel the man's hot breath against his neck, and squeezed his eyes shut in fear, "Just hand me some money, and I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

Suddenly, Feliciano was forced to turn around, his arms raised above his head, both of his wrists held together by one of the man's large hands. He looked up at his captor, and the sadistic smirk he has on his face. More tears, and Feliciano glanced down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, b-but I don't have any m-money..."

"YOU DO HAVE MONEY!" The man shouted, his face just inches from the other's. "I clearly saw you eating something! You **buy **things to eat, with **money**! How could you not have any money!"

"A-A bag of candy! Th-They were given to me by a couple of friends! I really don't have any money! Now, please! I'm begging you! Just let me go!"

Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut once more, his heart beating fast. He was afraid of what would probably happen now. Was this man going to just beat him and leave, or beat him to _death_?

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO M-" The man didn't finish what he was about to say, and just paused. With his free hand, he cupped the Italian's chin, and tilted his head up to face him. Feliciano opened his eyes slightly, to see why he stopped with his shouting. The sadistic grin back on the man's face.

"Ya' know, you've got a pretty cute face for a boy," Feliciano held his breath when he felt a rough hand go under his shirt, and chapped lips press against his neck. "It's a real turn on to see sucha cutie like you so helpless. You just look so sexy like this...Since you say you don't got any money, how 'bout you gimme your ass instead?"

"N-No! Please! LET. ME. GO!" Shaking, squirming, sobbing, Feliciano just wanted to go home. He didn't want any of this! He didn't want to do anything with this man! If only someone could be his hero and-

"HEY! LET HIM GO!"

...And his prayers were answered.

Both heads turned to look at whoever shouted those words, only to be met with another man. He looked like he was in his late twenties, yet, his hair was snow white, along with his skin. His eyes were a piercing red, and something about them, probably their strange color, made Feliciano want to stare at them for days.

"Hey buddy, are ya' deaf? I said let him go!" The white haired man walked closer, obviously really furious.

"Oh? This little guy? You want me to let go of him?" The scary man holding onto Feliciano, finally let go of him.

But before Feliciano could make a run for it, the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't think I really wanna let him go! I'll just keep him!" He smirked at the other, as if this were all just a litte children's game. "Unless you really want him..."

Loosening his grip on Feliciano's shirt, he continued, "Then fine, I'll give him to ya'."

And the Italian felt fingers run through his hair softly, soothingly...

Then he was suddenly pushed roughly to the ground.

He obviously hit his head hard, because everything was starting to become a blur.

_Don't worry, Feliciano_, he told himself, _you're going to be alright...Just keep your eyes open..._

_Just keep..._

The man with the red eyes growled, rolling up his sleeves.

_Your eyes..._

"Oh you have fucked with the wrong guy."

_Open..._

And that was the last thing he saw, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Feliciano groaned slightly, scooting closer to the warmth he felt on the bed.<p>

Wait.

...Bed? Didn't he just get up from bed hours ago?

Opening his eyes, he was facing a pale, white neck.

_What? Where am I...?_

Tilting his head up, Feliciano met with a small smirk and the same red eyes he saw before.

"_Hallo, _beautiful_._"

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaand, end! Hopefully this didn't seem so short to you guys! To me it seems kinda short. ;;3;; I really tried to make it super long for you all! 0w0 And yes, Sebastiano Vargas is Seborga! I just HAD to add him into the story! :3 And the reason I gave Rome the name Leonardo, is because my Rome always goes around saying:"MY NAME IS LEONARDO VARGAS OF ROME. GIMME ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL WOMEN." .w.

I really hoped you all liked it though! I promise I'll get to I'm Dead, But Feel Warm, ASAP! I just really had to share this with all of you awesome people, to see what you all would think!

Soooo...What do you all think? Should I continue this? 0w0

PS: Do any of you have a favorite male character that you like paired with Italy, but never see fanfics/fanart of them together, and would LOVE a fanfic of them together? I just wanna do something special for you guys, a little oneshot, between Italy and your favorite male character! It could be from anywhere from Denmark/Italy(My friends Nigel, my Denmark, and Leslie, my Italy, are just the cutest together! They really make DenIta work! :3) all the way to Netherlands/Italy(Because according to my friend Stephen, my Prussia, those two together seems pretty sexy.)

Dmitrii-out!


End file.
